Various types of waste receptacles are known in the art for receiving and containing waste in different types of facilities or environments. Certain facilities may provide decorative waste receptacles having a design or style that suits the interior or exterior décor, the exterior landscaping, and/or the architectural construction of the facility. Examples of such facilities may include hotels, casinos, museums, airports, universities, hospitals, office buildings, and various luxury properties. When such facilities undertake renovations or significant changes in décor, the owner often may desire to change the design or style of the waste receptacles located throughout the facility such that the waste receptacles provide a coordinated appearance with respect to the renovations or décor changes being made. In order to meet this desire, the owner typically may purchase entirely new waste receptacles and dispose of the old waste receptacles. Of course, such practice may be very costly, particularly for facilities that have many waste receptacles and/or make décor changes on a relatively frequent basis.
Certain existing waste receptacles may include a frame and one or more replaceable panel inserts that are removably secured with respect to the frame. The panel inserts may be at least partially exposed along the outside of the waste receptacle and may have a decorative appearance. When the owner desires to change the design or style of the waste receptacles to suit décor changes to the facility or otherwise, the existing panel inserts may be replaced with new panel inserts having a different decorative appearance. In this manner, the owner may achieve significant cost savings by purchasing only the new panel inserts and maintaining the remaining portions of the waste receptacles. However, such waste receptacles may present certain problems. For example, retention features or mechanisms used to removably secure the panel inserts with respect to the frame may result in difficulties in maintaining engagement between the panel inserts and the frame or other components, which may cause the panel inserts to become dislodged over time. This problem may be particularly significant when the panel inserts are curved or otherwise contoured. Additionally, the retention features or mechanisms may become worn over time, for example due to multiple replacements of the panel inserts, which may necessitate replacement of such features or mechanisms. Furthermore, if dimensions of mating features of the panel inserts and the frame or other components are not kept within tight tolerance ranges, removal of existing panel inserts and insertion of new panel inserts may be challenging. Finally, the process of removing the existing panel inserts and inserting the new panel inserts may be cumbersome and time-consuming and may require several tools to complete.